


Not so Secret

by xxsatinangelxx



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsatinangelxx/pseuds/xxsatinangelxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Harvey have been together quiet a long time and they were so good a hiding it. That was until now, 2 years on and one by one members of the firm find out just how much they care about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Donna

**Author's Note:**

> M/M relationship. Personally one of my more challenging works, but I must say I love it :D No copyright infringement intended.

Donna

Donna may know everyone, be as quick as Harvey in brains and Law knowledge. But she didn’t catch on to this affair until long after she should have, she was disappointed in herself.

It had been obvious. The late nights Mike would spend in Harvey’s office, just sitting silently working not even glancing up or pretending Harvey was interesting when he spoke to him about work related things. But the fact Harvey let him stay in his office should have spoken volumes to Donna as to how much he truly trusted this kid.

Then there was the way Harvey defended Mike. Donna had been working with Harvey for 15 years now and she’s never know him to be so protective of anyone (Even if Mike did remind him of himself) The fact that he took Mike’s betrayal as such a huge blow. If anyone else had done what Mike did, he wouldn't get upset...he'd just gets even. Mike did it and Harvey looked like he might actually start crying.

But the real give away had been when Donna had walked into Harvey’s office one morning to put the latest papers down on his desk when she saw a record sitting on his desk, not wrapped up in paper, but had a bow and a note attached to it.

‘I know I wasn’t meant to get you anything’ Donna read as she slipped into Harvey’s desk chair, not even caring about the fact she wasn’t meant to be reading it.

‘But I saw this and I couldn’t help it. Happy Second Annerisary Baby. Mikey xxx’ Donna tried to fathom that relationship in her head and right in that second it make absolutely no sense and perfect sense all in one.

Donna quickly put the Record back down on the desk and tried to act like she hadn’t seen anything. But she barely got up from the chair when she saw Mike leaning against the door in the entrance, since when had she ever snooped and not at least looked to see if the coast where clear, she was seriously slacking her in sneaking skills.

“Spying Donna?” Donna shook her head, trying to remember she wasn’t the type to get flustered by being caught doing something she shouldn’t be. But she splatted for a second

“Sorry I..” Mike actually started laughing

“Donna, I thought you knew months ago. It’s nice to know our ability to keep secrets even extends to you” Mike pulled out his wallet then and placed it on Harvey’s desk. 20 Dollars and Donna realised Harvey had bet that Donna didn’t know about their relationship.

“It took me two years? Really? What have I been doing for two years?” Mike laughed, patting her shoulder.

“Being Oblivious to the fact Harvey and I are in love” The way he said it, as if it was nothing more than a fact made Donna smile. She might not have been able to figure it out (though she suspected it was because Harvey knew just what to do or say to stop her suspecting) she was happy for them.

Donna pulled Mike into a hug, who was shocked but returned the hug just as gracefully.

“It’s two years too late but…” Mike let out a soft laugh finishing her sentence for her

“I hurt him, you hurt me. I got it” She winked at him as she let go of him and walked back to her desk. Just that moment Harvey came walking over.

“Hey, aren’t you meant to be on a case?” The usual boss, no business talk but when Mike leaned over her cubical, kissed her cheek winked at her and then mumbled

“I’m on my way” To Harvey before walking away and Harvey knew the secret was out the bag. How she found out he couldn’t be sure (until he reached his desk that was) but either way he was glad she knew.


	2. Jessica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica finds out just why Harvey hadn't left the company after such a betrayel

**Jessica**  

Jessica knew that she had screwed Harvey over enough times to make him want to leave the company.

She also knew that the blow she inflicted when she threatened Mike Ross with prison time was going to come back and bite her one day because Harvey cared about the boy and because Mike Ross was a not-so-offical-Lawyer to be reckoned with.

Harvey had defended him at least 3 times directly to her, at least twice with Louis and who knows who else is involved in making Mr. Ross’s time here harder. Harvey liked to be the hero of the story, but Jessica had never seen him so determined to defend someone. Especially someone who only months ago had broken his trust in the worst way.

She was sitting in her office going over the latest case work of Harvey wondering not for the first time 'what the hell was he thinking' wondering where he was so she could yell at him when she saw him wondering passed her office, on his way back to his own. He'd probably just come from the bathroom

On his way down the hall she knew as well as he did, his phone vibrated. He stopped where he stood to read the message. Reading the text his smile grew larger than Jessica had ever seen.

It was like 10 years had been lifted of the mans face in 2 seconds. Whomever was inflicting such pleasure on him, she hoped it continued because despite her betraying his trust she wanted him to be happy.

“Hey Harv” Mike called from his way towards the Men’s Room. Harvey turned around his smile grew only mildly larger then what it had been before.

“Hey Mike, you got that evidence yet?” Mike nodded, coming to stand in front of the man at least 3 files in his hands.

“Yeah I got it like 3 hours ago, where were you?” Jessica tuned out their convosation at that point as she concentrated on their body language, she knew she'd get those files eventually.

Mike had come to stand between that borderline of being too close to someone’s personal space and Jessica knew how much Harvey treasure space to breathe, but when he leaned in a little closer seeming to yearn to touch the man Jessica’s eyes popped for a second.

Mike and Harvey? It made all their loyal speeches about each other make sense. It made why Harvey was so happy make more sense. He’d found someone on his level, someone who wouldn’t back down from his bull but was also loyal to a fault and just as smart as him.

Jessica knew something was coming from Harvey. A blow she probably would never suspect because if she's honest she'd be disappointed if he didn't, but she was happy for the two of them. Both looked happier and it was nice to know that they’d found someone who could understand the job and still help them unwind when the long business day is over.


	3. Jessica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica finds out just why Harvey hadn't left the company after such a betrayel

**Jessica**  

Jessica knew that she had screwed Harvey over enough times to make him want to leave the company.

She also knew that the blow she inflicted when she threatened Mike Ross with prison time was going to come back and bite her one day because Harvey cared about the boy and because Mike Ross was a not-so-offical-Lawyer to be reckoned with.

Harvey had him defend him at least 3 times directly to her, at least twice with Louis and who knows who else is involved in making Mr. Ross’s time here harder. Harvey liked to be the hero of the story, but Jessica had never seen him so determined to defend someone. Especially someone who only months ago had broken his trust in the worst way.

She was sitting in her office going over the latest case work of Harvey wondering not for the first time 'what the hell was he thinking' wondering where he was so she could yell at him when she saw him wondering passed her office, on his way back to his own. He'd probably just come from the bathroom

On his way down the hall she knew as well as he did, his phone vibrated. He stopped where he stood to read the message. Reading the text his smile grew larger than Jessica had ever seen.

It was like 10 years had been lifted of the mans face in 2 seconds. Whomever was inflicting such pleasure on him, she hoped it continued because despite her betraying his trust she wanted him to be happy.

“Hey Harv” Mike called from his way towards the Men’s Room. Harvey turned around his smile grew only mildly larger then what it had been before.

“Hey Mike, you got that evidence yet?” Mike nodded, coming to stand in front of the man at least 3 files in his hands.

“Yeah I got it like 3 hours ago, where were you?” Jessica tuned out their convosation at that point as she concentrated on their body language, she knew she'd get those files eventually.

Mike had come to stand between that borderline of being too close to someone’s personal space and Jessica knew how much Harvey treasure space to breathe, but when he leaned in a little closer seeming to yearn to touch the man Jessica’s eyes popped for a second.

Mike and Harvey? It made all their loyal speeches about each other make sense. It made why Harvey was so happy make more sense. He’d found someone on his level, someone who wouldn’t back down from his bull but was also loyal to a fault and just as smart as him.

Jessica knew something was coming from Harvey. A blow she probably would never suspect because if she's honest she'd be disappointed if he didn't, but she was happy for the two of them. Both looked happier and it was nice to know that they’d found someone who could understand the job and still help them unwind when the long business day is over.


	4. Rachel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel wants Mike to herself, can't she see he's already taken (I love Rachel/Mike in the show but this is a Marvey story, soz folks)

Rachel

Rachel was a beautiful women, most men in the firm had come after her at some point or another and some she was truly sorry to turn down. Some she actually dated but it never worked and some she just plain hated. But Mike Ross, he’d turned out to be all three of those things and it was the best thing ever.

Rachel walked up to Donna’s desk

“Hey you seen Mike?” Donna spoke, while not even looking at her

“He’s with Harvey on a case.. why?” She smiled as Donna turned around to look at her

“I’m going to tell Mike I love him” She was expecting to see shock on Donna’s face, even a little excitement but all she was a regret, a disappointment on her face.  A few long seconds of silence passed

“He’s with someone else isn’t he?” Donna nodded, handing a tissue to her friend.

“Who?” Her anger that she didn’t get what she thought she deserved overwhelming her

“I can’t say. I promised to keep it a secret” Rachel was a smart women, that meant it was someone at the firm. As if on cue, Mike came wondering down the hall on the phone

“—Well if I’m Sandy, then it means I’m hopelessly devoted to you and that… just doesn’t sit right with me” Mike let out a soft laugh

“Oh really? Your quoting ‘there are worst things I can do’ back to me? Who are you?” The reply must have been something beautiful because almost faltered in his striding down the hall.

“Dinner at 8pm? I thought we said no flirting until work hours are over?” Coming to stand by Donna’s desk.

“Okay fine, but only because I’m happy to have permission to be off work for one night… I won’t get used to it, okay talk to you later. Good Luck with the Jeffison case” He hung up and glanced at Donna who smiled brightly at him

“You okay with me bailing on our plans… I..” Donna shook her head in understanding

“No go, have a good night. Don’t do anything I would” Mike let out a soft laugh.

“Thanks Don, I’ll pay you back I promise. Case of wine Friday night… on me?” Donna nodded, enthusiastic about the case of wine. Wine was one of her life passions and sharing such a passion with such a giving man was beautiful and she loved how after all she’d seen him go through he’d still managed to be annoyingly ignorant to the world and yet Oddly experienced in it. 

Rachel had taken to wiping her eyes with her back to the two talking. The Jeffison case, Harvey was working on the Jeffison Case. Harvey gave him permission for a night of. Mike and Harvey were… together?! The information couldn’t even sink in she just spun on her heels and smiled at Mike, her tears obviously not obvious enough yet.

“Hey Mike, you got a new girlfriend then?” Mike shook his head

“He... is way too good for me and he’s not so new” Rachel raised her eyebrow in that usual ‘Rachel way’

“Oh really? And just how long have you been dating?” She didn’t know whether she was hurt more by the fact he never told her about Harvey or the fact that it was actually happening.

“Well, I’d hardly call it Dating anymore… we’re moving in together” Donna screamed, attracting the attention of the whole floor. After a few seconds of ‘opps’ she jumped from her seat and hugged Mike.

“I’m so happy for you both. I thought that home of his was more sacred than his office the little he lets anyone stay there” Mike nodded

“Trust me, I’m still not used to the no Shoe’s thing. But I think we can make it work as he’s letting me have one of the spare bedrooms to keep all my less than pristine stuff. But I’ve convinced him to put at least a couple pictures up of us and the firm and I can work with that for now” Donna hugged him again.

While hearing the story from Mike, Rachel couldn’t help but notice the grin on his face the whole time. The fact he hadn’t ran his hand through his hair since he started talking about Harvey. Thinking about it Mike had now been at the firm close to 3 years. The first of which had been spent pining after her and working his arse off for Harvey. But then around the time that Hardman said he was coming back into the firm that all changed, he would visit her office only for work Matters. 

Rachel stepped up and gave him a hug once Donna had pulled herself away from the story.

“Congrats. I’m happy for you both” Mike’s eyes widen in realisation that she knew

“You sure you’re okay with this?” Rachel nodded, not truly comprehending just how truthful her words were until she’d said it.

“He makes you happy. How can I not be okay with that?” Mike grinned from ear to ear, Rachel was worried his face might fall off.

“On the condition, you come over and tell me the whole story and you don’t miss out one gory detail, Mister” Donna grabbed her arm with a grin

“It’s a juicy story, trust me” Rachel looked at them and realised that she was okay. Sure she was hurt that she couldn’t have Mike to herself, but she realised even during their on, off, on, off, on, off thing, Harvey always came first and maybe that’s the best way to look at it. Harvey would always be Mike’s number one so why stand in the way of that? 


	5. Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis sees something he shouldn't

Louis

Louis respected Harvey. He even respect Mike even after all the hurt he inflicted when signing back on with Harvey. Louis didn’t understand why Mike would be so forgiving. Until one day he’d come into work in the middle of the night, not being able to sleep after finding out about Rachel's Harvard acceptance and decided to come and distract himself.

He was going down to the associates offices to pick up some paperwork from one of their desks. He was just about to walk in when he saw Harvey. He stopped in his tracks and saw Mike sitting at his desk and Harvey watching him from the doorway. It looked innocent if not for the way Harvey was starring at mike, who was obviously so caught up in his own thoughts he hadn't even realised Harvey was there

“Did your Grammy ever tell you keep making that face and it’ll get stuck like that?” Refering to Mike’s expression of concentration. Mike glanced up and a smile broke out on his face.

“This is what Handsome looks like, so I’m happy for it to get stuck like that” Harvey let out a small chuckle. A sound so rare to Louis he thought he might be imagining it.

“Why are you here at 3am Mike? Aren’t you coming home?” Mike grinned at him, in the flirty way that Harvey was obviously familiar with.

“Because… I have this boss, He works me so hard I’m still sitting at my desk at 3am. You should meet him I’m sure you’d get on just fine” Harvey rolled his eyes at the joke, it was obviously a common one Mike made. Louis had been putting this down to tiredness on their part and on his because there was no way he saw concern in Harvey’s eyes. The kind of concern you felt for a lover.

“What’s going on Mike…” Mike sighed, throwing his pen carelessly on the desk.

“Am I good enough for you?” He whispered, looking so scared, Louis thought he might break down and cry. Louis watched frozen in place by his shock at the situation.

“Mike, what’s brought this on. You’ve never question this before. Even after so long” So long, how long had it been exactly? Louis had to wonder.

“I saw you with Scotty. I saw the way she looked at you. She loves you Harvey and I—“ He swallowed his emotions and let out a breath “Wondered whether you might want her instead” Harvey, much to Louis’s surprised moved around the desk so he could kneel by Mike’s chair, though still in sight of Louis’s peeking eyes.

“Mikey, get one thing straight RIght now! I Love You. I’ve always Loved you. Scotty’s Brilliant, beautiful and Smart but she’s not you. I asked you to move in, I put up with your Bieber Fever jokes because at the end of the day I want nothing more than to cuddle up in bed and realise I’m the luckiest man alive”

This kind of vulnerability in Harvey was surprising and the fact he was directing it towards Mike. Who despite Harvey’s beautiful words didn’t seem too surprised Harvey had wrinkled his suit to talk to him. Louis was trying to comprehend the words when Mike smile broke Louis’s plotting revenge. Using it against them.

They looked so in love in that moment. Both bearing their hearts out for them both to see. Louis may be a man who wants nothing more than to see those who wrong him suffer, but he couldn’t inflict that on these men. Not by using their relationship. He could understand why Mike choose Harvey now. Why he always put Harvey’s work above his own. Louis hoped one day he’d find someone who loves him as much as these two loved each other.

Louis stepped away slowly, going back up to his office to remember why he was here in the first place. But that didn’t last long as he ran through years of memories and how obvious it was now that he knew. 


	6. Darby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes over hearing one convosation can change a lifetime of thinking

Darby

The Name 'Specter' had been on the wall at the company a while now. The management hadn’t changed much, apart from that fact that the one on one battles where the only person who won was the sneakiest. It now normally centred on which one of Jessica or Darby had won Harvey over. Darby was on his way to speak to Harvey, he specifically picked a time his beautiful Donna wasn’t around to make him feel second rate before walking in the room that he half owned.

“—bribing me with gifts, I’m getting sick of it” A scoff Darby didn’t recognise, which he found belonged was Mike Ross’s, Harvey’s associate as he moved to lean against Donna’s cubicle.

“So you’re saying, Harvey Specter? A man who only lets me use my ‘mind power’ as you so accurately call it to impress people so they will give you things, normally money and now you’re complaining because the two managers of a company you’ve wanted to be a managing partner of since you started here are arguing over you. I have just one question” Harvey nodded, giving him this charming grin. If Darby didn’t know better he’d say they were friends but Harvey did nothing but complain about Mike. Why would Harvey even discuss this with Mike? He’s just the associate, when he proves himself he can have these type of convosation, from what Darby saw of Mike he was just a lawyer who was slightly better at remembering information than most.

“As long it’s PG, I’m open to it” Mike gave him a small grin

“Who are you and what have you done with my Harvey Specter?” His Harvey Specter?

“Your Harvey? Who says I’m anybody’s?” Mike shrugged

“Oh I don’t know, the engagement ring you won’t let me wear, the fact I live with you, Oh and the fact that we’re head over heels in love with each other. No, you’re completely unattached, please see if I like the next sexy women you bring home”

Harvey stood up from his desk and walked around to where Mike sat on the sofa against the wall.  Darby didn’t know how they couldn’t see him standing beside Donna’s desk hearing every word they say.

“First off, I’ll admit I’m yours, but only if you’re mine too” Mike nodded, not even arguing with him

“I can agree to those terms” Harvey shook his heads as a joke as he sat down beside Mike.

“And secondly, It’s not that their arguing over me. It’s that—“ Mike cut him off

“You’re scared that they’ll compete to blame you just as much as they do to Award you. Look I completely get it but maybe instead of just accepting their manipulations why not manipulate them the hell back? I mean tell me they wouldn’t feed you to the dogs the second they felt it was right for the ‘company’”

Okay so maybe Mike was a lot smarter than Darby gave him credit for, but still what right did he have to tell Harvey how to do his job?

“I can’t tell you that, because it’s true. One day it’ll be Specter and Ross” Mike smiled softly at Harvey

“If that ever does happen, I’m so not giving you sexual favours for clients” Harvey patted Mike’s chest, a gester normally harmless but to Darby it seemed to be a common show of affection between these two.

“Okay fine, but I’m so getting a bigger office than you” Despite the fact it was lunch hour and they were both meant to be working Darby could see this was a usual thing and the funny thing was if Mike and Harvey decided to leave the company now he wouldn’t stop them, Harvey was now managing partner he could do what he wants. But more importantly Darby decided their company would be ten times better than this one because there was trust, integrity and love between these two men. Something most company’s dream about.

Pearson and Darby would be fine, Darby was sure. But Specter and Ross? Now that would be the kind of company that makes history and for the first time he was happy to let people within his company rise up and run their own company. He’d have to talk them about it later, right now the paperwork can wait.


	7. Kathina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes even enemies have respect for each other

Katina

Almost everyone at the firm knew it was Harvey who hired Kathina, if not for the fact that she talks about it all the time, but the fact most of the legal team at Pearson, Darby Specter had gone up against her one way or another was what kept her reputation as being Harvey spantious hire.

Most had presumed she’d threatened Mike and in turn Harvey in some way. Everyone knew you messed with Mike you messed with Harvey too and most people in the firm had enough reason to fear Mike, let alone Harvey.

Kathrina had been walking across the lobby of the Pearson Dabry Specter building when she heard Mike shout, it was coming from just outside on the street, but him screaming at Harvey perked the interest of the small number of people still awake at this hour, let alone be out on the street.

“—Stand for it Harv. I won’t” Harvey looked just as anger, but there was something in his eyes. Hurt. He was hurt.

“Mike please, you know I’d never… that I wouldn’t..” And if this event wasn’t strange enough. Who did Mike think he was screaming at a managing partner like that? Even if he was his associate. It just got Stranger, as Katrina moved through the swirl door and she glanced over at the two men she saw Mike start crying. The man who could win almost any battle in his life and could stand up to someone like her and earn her respect, was crying.

“Hey, Mikey. Please, what can I do to make this right?” Mike’s anger took over again

“Let me punch his skull in?” Harvey let out a soft laugh, the kind that defused a situation. Katrina knew she was meant to be getting into a cab but she grabbed her phone and pretended to check it as she watched the couple interact.

“Mike we enforce the Law we don’t make it. Besides I think if you gave Trevor another reason to hate you, he might just come and kill you, then what would I do for a Fiancee?” Katrina almost choked on air. Fiancee? Wait how can Harvey and Mike be… how can she have not seen it. How could this have happened and no one know? The question piled as she continued to watch them interact.

“Fine, but can I least dream about it in vivid detail?” Harvey nodded, wrapping his arm casually around Mike’s shoulder.

“You can even write a thousand page essay on it, if it’ll help. But no actually commiting of the crime okay?” Mike sighed, obviously disappointed he couldn't exact his revenge.

“Fine, but only because I care too much to do it” Harvey grinned at Mike. It occurred to Katina that he’d never seen either so happy. Despite the fact they were expressing anything but happiness they both just seemed more happier. Katrina couldn’t fathom how long they’ve been together but suddenly all the secret smiles and touches seem more deliberate now instead of happy accidences.

Katrina would have to mention this to Louis at some point, but for now who was she to ruin such a respectful and happy relationship?? And if she did could she survive the wrath both Harvey and Mike?? 


End file.
